


Dancing Your Heart Out

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern High School Setting, Multi, Somewhat 104th Shenanigans, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: In which the Shingeki High Drama Club dance to win more money for their production of "Shingeki no Kyojin,"Armin is a really good dancerAnd he is encouraged to dance as a method of expressing his feelings for Eren.(Inspired by many songs and MMDs)





	Dancing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was born based off of the idea that Armin's MMD model is an awesome dancer. He's smooth and he can move those hips man! It was supposed to be funny, but I think it turned out for the stranger, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I made a playlist, if you'd like to listen to it while reading [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL/m9yOWvHYPWUPNZZt11Y8lm-ua3w-011) Some of them are actually mentioned in the fic others just spurred on the imagination for this fic ^^

The members of the drama club stood outside in the football field on a bright Saturday morning. Shingeki High was off on Saturdays and Sundays, but if needed was kept open for students and faculty to roam about for whatever business that needed to be attended to. In today's case, the drama club was working on preparations for their contribution to the Shingeki High culture festival.

Class 1-04, or what everyone knew as the classroom of Hell because of their teacher Kieth Shadis, had decided on making a cheeseburger stand, in support of Eren Yeager's dream. “Everyone should enjoy the delicious taste of Cheeseburgers!!” And while Jean laughed at that statement, everyone else seemed to agree on making cheeseburgers, since it was a different food compared to the takoyaki and onigiri stands others were doing.

However, on top of the class presentations, each club had to perform on the last day of the culture festival, and everyone was frankly fired up for these “concerts,” because whoever won the competition got more funding for their club. And frankly, the drama club was in desperate need of funding. Their dramatic performance of “Shingeki no Kyojin” needed a lot of props and stagework, as well as supports and Armin could only cry at the fear of not being able to present this large-scale play the way it deserves to be performed.

“We _have _to win this guys! It may seem like we're alright on the budget, but the harnesses were seriously...” Another wave of pain hits Armin's head and he stumbles from his place on the platform (which was a stepladder the marching band's drum majors used) and Marco catches him before he completely fell off the stepladder.

“Thanks Marco...” Armin glances up at Marco with a appreciative glance, one that sends the wrong vibe to both Eren and Jean. “Armin get away from Marco!!” “No its Marco who should get away from Armin!!” And everyone sighs at the battlefield that Eren and Jean have created for themselves, before Mikasa (who isn't in the drama club but spends enough time there to be a part of it) forces the two apart before sending a death glare towards Jean. “Eren, you shouldn't fight.”

And after awhile everyone settled down, and Armin sits on the top of the stepladder, assuming that it was safer for him to do so. “Anyways... As I said. We need to win the concert, we just _have _to. I haven't told you guys this, but the uniforms themselves almost knocked out our entire budget. And I know that we have to... we _want_ to make this adaptation of “Shingeki no Kyojin” the best we high schoolers could possibly make it....”

“It... Its gonna be hard though...” Marco says with a sad smile on his face.

“Well, I was thinking, that we... do something out of the ordinary for us I mean....” Armin flushes a deep red. “Its not something I would have thought of, but we have to do it. I figured... we have to go big.”

Historia steps forward, a hand over her chest. “Um, Armin? If its something you thought of, it can't be that bad. And I agree with you. We have to be bold if we want to get the budget for our play. Its our last year after all... I want to make it the best we could possibly make it.”

“So, what's your grand plan then, Prez?” Ymir puts her hand on her hip, just going along with it because her girlfriend seemed to be going along with the idea.

“We... We hold a dance concert!” Armin squeaks and hides behind his hands after yelling his plan.

The entire drama club is stunned into silence, before Hanji comes out of nowhere and yelps in excitement. “Whoo-hooo a dance concert!!” Hanji was only acting as the club adviser because of their interest in “Shingeki no Kyojin” and how this drama club would reenact the legend as everyone put it. Erwin Smith was the man who drew life into the story, and people think that this fantastical story was why the school was named Shingeki High. But since some of the teachers (Hanji, Miche, Levi) were still in the faculty teaching students, that brought about some interest when Armin, president of the drama club, announced that he wanted to make a play based on the story of “Shingeki no Kyojin.”

From what Armin gathered, it was a story set in a time where large human-eating creatures roamed the lands, and humanity was trapped within walls. The walls were erected to protect humanity from the creatures, called Titans (or Kyojin) and then one boy's life was changed for the worst when one day his hometown gets destroyed by the Titans, and its the journey of him working towards his goal of eradicating the Titans from the Earth, as well as going on the journey for obtaining the freedom he and all of humanity lost long ago. It was an interesting story, but Armin was worried about the number of people he needed to cast, and whether or not people needed to play double roles, and it was a spiral from there. They still technically had half a year before they were set to perform it, which was a couple weeks before graduation. It was perfect because they were _all_ third-years, and basically were a knit group who grew up with each other over the years. For Eren Armin and Mikasa, it was from childhood. For Annie, Reiner, and Bertoldt, it was the same. For Marco, Jean, Sasha and Connie, it was during middle school. Historia (Christa at the time) and Ymir kinda meddled their way in and by their last year in middle school they were all comfortable with each other, Shingeki High's drama club was about to be shut down, due to the lack of members wanting to join, but even so their small drama club was revived thanks to Armin's never-ending efforts, and now he was doing another thing to try and bring success to the drama club, even if it was something he was _far _from comfortable bringing forth.

“I-I mean, we have a chance to win, and I don't want people to think that all we do is rehearse lines and act like fools or whatever they want to think of us. And I know some of you are really... _really _good dancers. I want to take advantage of that.”

“So, what's so cool about us dancing? We have a dance team here.” Jean makes a valid point.

“But we have acting skills, Jean. _Really _good acting skills. We can perform practically anywhere on this campus, and we'd be fine. Just a little bit of our skills, and a solid dance, and we should be able to get a routine that's even better than the dance team's, granted they're really dancing for their part.” Marco responds in kind, taking over as his role of vice-president of the drama club.

“Alright, so you've got a plan right? You know what dance you want us to do?” Connie pipes up.

“Um... I do.” Armin jumps off the stepladder. _You won't regret this, Armin. Its for the play. Everything is for the play..._

“We do... Bangarang.”

* * *

The drama club stares in amazement at what Armin has decided they do. Sure, MMD models are set to do dances people make up, but sometimes they're actually choreographed routines, and at this point, everyone doesn't know neither do they care. If Armin thinks they could do it, then they'll do it.

After all, he's done more things than all of them combined to make sure that they were able to actually act on stage while they still could.

“Do you think we can do this? Annie, I need to know...” Armin looks at the blonde with worried eyes. Was he too bold after all?

Annie looks away from the screen, a small smile on her face. “Not bad. We'll pull this off.”

Sasha almost chokes on her potato. “Y-y-y-you think we can do _this_!!???”

Connie puts a reassuring hand on Sasha's back. “Why not? The routine looks cool, and hell, if Annie says we can do it, why not at least try?”

Sasha looks at Connie with worried eyes. “But...”

“Please Sasha, I need for us to do this routine. I know it looks hard, but its better than Step, or even Lamb. Some of them are too easy, and I don't want people to ever look away from us, not for a second. I have a plan, and with what I'm thinking, we'll get to start our ODM training now.”

That got Sasha to stop everything. In fact, everyone stared at Armin with big eyes, all of them more or less shining with that spark of curiosity.

“Did you just say...” Bertoldt starts.

“ODM TRAINING?!” Sasha screams, and when Armin and Marco look at each other with smiles before saying, “Yeah!” Everyone is up in the air. Sasha is jumping up and down, and Eren and Jean even give each other high fives before realizing it was them and looked the other way with a huff. Reiner even gave a fist bump to Connie.

Put simply, everyone was excited about ODM training.

It was an idea that was created based on what Armin understood of the legend of “Shingeki no Kyojin.” People, the Titan fighters, wore strange harnesses that supported their entire body as they used gears and were propelled by gas pressure. This gear, or Omni-directional Mobility Gear, allowed people to fly in the air in all directions, and their balance was the most important aspect.

And in Armin's mind, he imagined full body support, with straps on the front and snaking around to the back, as multiple straps were needed for the gear support. In addition, belts were criss-crossed in front of their waists for support for their thighs, which would be strapped with additional belts, and then snaking around their legs all the way to their feet. In all honesty, it looked easier than it sounded, but people seemed interested in the ODM (be it the harness... or the training itself.)

“But remember people, we only have three weeks to memorize a dance routine, as well as get the basics for ODM training! I'm not going to be responsible for those who are reckless and wind themselves up in the hospital...” Armin sighs, because his message wasn't really... received as people were yelling at each other with the excitement of getting to start ODM training.

“Maaa, don't look so down there Armin.” Hanji stands next to Armin with a big smile on their face. For whatever reasons, however, Armin does not know. “You've got a good idea here. I just hope its enough for you to get the budget money for the play. Because that is something I'm really looking forward to.” Her statement is cryptic to Armin's ears.

“You sure I can't like... get more details?” Armin begs. He wants the play to be as close to the truth as it can be, and Hanji throws their head back as she laughs, loud and joyous at the same time. “You know I can't do that Armin! That would be cheating!!”

Armin sighs. Again.

* * *

By 10 am they were indoors. By some miracle of an agreement they all split up into three groups to start learning the choreography. Annie, Historia, and Armin were the group leaders, and everyone went based on whoever they wanted to. Annie taught Bertoldt, Mikasa (because why not), and Marco. Historia taught Ymir, Reiner, and Jean. Armin taught Eren, Connie, and Sasha.

Some people were fluid with their movements, like water.

Some people were jerky, but that went along with their song choice.

Some people got lost in the crowd.

Some people stood out like they were stars.

The choreography had a lot of hand movements for the first part, and by lunch they had the first part of it down already.

Everyone was chatting around in the drama room since it was cooler, and then _of course_ Connie had to bring it up. “So, Armin. Did you take dance classes when your were younger or what, because that was some freaking good dancing you did there.”

Armin flushes a bright pink and tries to hide behind the lettuce in his sandwich. “N-No. I just... dance a lot of MMDs at home.”

“Oh yeah? Why don't you dance for us Armin? I mean, I couldn't even see our president dance since I was too focused on you know... That.” Jean does the robotic hand movements once again and Armin continues to hide from everyone's stares.

“Just shut up Jean. Obviously Armin isn't comfortable doing that.” Eren sighs.

“You shut up Yeager. Think your _boyfriend_ here can't stand a minute without your protection? I just wanted to see his skills, that's all.”

Armin's previous blush pales from his face. Jean saw. Jean _knew_... and he didn't even _say _anything to Eren yet. Was he that obvious? Just how many people knew he was in love with his best friend--

“Dude, don't even joke about that crap. Armin and I aren't like that.” Well, at least _Eren _didn't know. That still didn't ease the pulsing of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. He honestly hoped he could hide behind his sandwich and hide there forever, until someone or everyone forgot about his existence. It would make him feel better about what his affections were doing with his life.

Historia catches Armin's gaze, and the dear soul she was, steered the conversation back to where it was supposed to be from the first place. “Oh yeah, Marco. Didn't you and Armin come across that dance vid for TikTok?”

TikTok. Dancing. Okay, I can do this. The panic that was settling into Armin's bones goes away once he hears the term 'dance.'

Marco hums an affirmative, a small smile on that freckled face full of kindness. “I really did like that choreography.”

Armin turns, eyes zoning in on Marco's, as to not add any more pressure to himself right now. “It was such a stunning dance honestly. I mean... it was probably too much on my hips the first time, but I mean, I still liked it.”

As if on cue, someone started blasting the song from whoever's bluetooth speakers.

A rush of adrenaline flows through Armin's entire being, and Mikasa the caring friend she was, managed to save the remnants of Armin's sandwich as he rushes towards the stage. He reaches the center as Marco steps up to the stage and the two share a smile. At least they managed to make it before the choreo actually started.

_Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

And Armin and Marco just let go. So what if they're wearing rolled up long sleeved shirts and sports shorts and tennis shoes. They just let themselves go and dance to the music. Moving their hips to the rhythm, making a dance full of life. Simple combinations of leg movements with arm moves. Who cares if it was a dance probably intended for females. Who cares about any of that? These two teenagers looked like they were having the times of their lives with sweat glistening and blinding smiles. The stage lights seemed to make Armin even more like an angel, shining off his bright blonde hair. Every turn of his head, his hair followed. And Marco wasn't the most passionate off of the stage, but the charisma was rolling off of him as he moved his hips, and lifting his shoulders. There was something about these two on their stage. They acted like it was a dance floor at a popular club. They danced like nothing could stop them. This was their moment to shine.

And everyone stared at the two as they danced their hearts out. Speechless, and full of awe, the drama club was seeing a new side to their president and vice-president.

The song seemed to end too soon, but when Sasha was yelling at the top of her lungs, and even Ymir makes some noise. But there was something about it, seeing Jean and Eren jaw-dropped and stunned to even blink, Marco and Armin loved that the most. While Marco had told Jean about what his feelings may have entailed, Jean hadn't accepted nor denied the confession. Its been a couple weeks, but Jean was still chatting to him like normal, albeit maybe with a couple blushes shared between the two of them. Armin was a little jealous, but he could only blame himself for this wrongdoing. He has felt feelings of “more-than-friends” with Eren for a few years now, but too afraid to risk losing what he has with Eren now, he kept his mouth shut. Only Marco, Historia (and because of that Ymir) and Mikasa knew of Armin's feelings for Eren. But he had a feeling some others knew. He just knew it.

“A-Anyways, there, I danced for you. W-We should start afternoon lessons soon, so we can practice ODM basics and whatnot.” Reality hits Armin hard and he escapes to the room backstage to avoid the gazes of the people he just danced for, his _friends_.

“Gah, I'm so embarrassed I could die...!”

* * *

Hanji, perceptive as they are, motions for everyone to finish their sandwiches as they locate their assistant Moblit to give them a breakdown of what Armin had for their ODM gear. Of course, the request came in a mere week and a half ago, and this gear wasn't …. easily obtainable as it may have been _back then_. But Armin didn't remember anything of the past. If anything, it was his intelligence and imagination that led him to imagine a world where people used such devices to move in the air. And as much as it would have been nice to have someone else to talk to about the past, If Armin didn't remember, then he didn't remember. It was nice to come across all of their old comrades and friends though, and Hanji just focuses on making sure that the dance and theatrical entrance Armin was probably thinking of led to good results, as to see what Armin saw behind those bright blue eyes of his.

* * *

As Armin expected, it took the entire group the week max to get the routine down. Some people (Jean... Reiner......Connie........) had some problems remembering the routine in full, but Armin gave up worrying about that since they managed to get it by Friday afternoon. Which led people to focus on ODM training. If people thought it was weird for students to be jumping from tree to tree, they decided against saying anything because they knew how... eccentric their advisor Hanji Zoe could be. Which helped the drama club greatly. Now that they could stay balanced in midair, they could try seeing to maneuvering places and if gutsy and skilled enough, doing tricks along the way. They started seeing good places in trees to aim their hooks into and propel them forward. The harness helped with their balance sure, but that didn't stop from people wincing in pain when the bruises became to be too much.

It was days like these that Armin was glad to have the house to himself most of the time. Pushing the coffee table to the side he just put his phone on shuffle and let his body let loose. He just dances his heart out, because nobody is there to look at him. He lets his hair get tangled as he moves it to the beat. He puts the pain in his legs on the back burner for later. He lets his mind free, lets his eyes close. He melts into the music and dances until every part of him is run down.

“Who would've known that Armin Arlert, the smartest kid in our class, was a good dancer.” That cool voice stops Armin in his tracks, and is faced with none other than Annie. Mikasa was behind her, and he figured that was how she came in since Eren and Mikasa had spare keys to his place. “Eren is with Sasha and Connie at the diner downtown.” Mikasa explains. Thats all Armin needs to know. He knows Annie and Mikasa are in a breaking the ice phase, realizing they had some common interests and are trying to learn more about each other. It was much better than his situation which was faking a “best friend” role when he considered Eren to be so much more than a _best friend_.

“Ah, ok. Um, do you need anything or...?” Armin tries to control his breathing as best as he can, also raking his hand through his hair, most likely tangled in many areas that are gonna be a pain to comb through later. Mikasa puts her hand up and responds with a “Its alright.”

Armin is about to say something about having some refreshments while they're there, but his attention is grabbed when Perfume's FAKE IT was blasting from the speakers

世界で一番好きだ的な (Like you're the one I like the most in the world)

あなたしかいらないのよ的な (Like I don't need anything else than you)

あなたのために生きるわ的な (Like I'll live for your sake)

ことなんて絶対に今は言わないわ (Somehow I absolutely can't say those things right now)

FAKE IT

Forgetting about everything from his tangled hair to the guests in his house he jumps up and down, and flows with the music. He's surely to regret this for sure though. They have ODM training tomorrow morning as well. But right now, he can't bring himself to care the slightest bit.

Dancing gives him joy in his boring life. Dancing makes him forget about all of his worries that weigh down on his shoulders. Dancing makes him forget that he even has a slightest feeling of romance towards Eren. Its like Eren doesn't even exist in this realm of him dancing like no tomorrow.

Annie and Mikasa come into the living room, hands holding drinks and when was there cream cheese and salsa in his fridge??

The two get settled on his sofa before Annie casually mentions it. “You know, dancing would be a pretty interesting confession.” Her sentence is punctuated with the crunch of a tortilla chip.

Armin flushes a bright pink and reality crashes down on him, just like the pain in his legs and the bruises all over his body. Mikasa already hands Armin a glass of water and some painkillers and the blonde can only thank Mikasa for her thoughtfulness. After a little rest Armin asks with a shaky voice. “How did you find out?”

Annie continues to eat as she casually responds. “Just figured it out. You're not very vocal about your emotions, are you?”

“Is it... that obvious?” Armin hates that he has to ask, but if he doesn't, its a possibility that he'll hide these feelings of his towards Eren forever. Apply to one of those universities far from Shiganshina, hide there until Eren finds someone he falls in love with and gets married to. Hell, maybe he'll find love abroad. But that fear is something that haunts Armin every single day he walks into school. Eren, normal and boring as he thinks he is, has the looks and a likable personality if one gets to know him. When that's all said and done, he could be a magnet for all kinds of guys and girls. But while Armin has this strong burning desire to scream to the world how much he loves Eren... that Eren is his only, he just doesn't have the guts to do so. There's no suspicious doctor in a back alley that can strengthen his guts no matter how much he prayed. No video game out there that can help max out his stats. All he has is himself and music, but even then music shuts him off from reality most of the time. While greatly appreciated, it can be harsher when the reality comes full force in front of him.

“Not really. But you shouldn't have to run away from these feelings. My guess, is that you've had these feelings for awhile, but fear what Eren would do once its all said and done. Don't think about what Eren would do or react... If he can't deal then he's not as a decent guy as I thought he was.”

Mikasa's eye twitches, but there's some validity to what Annie had to say. “Armin, I know it will be hard trying not to worry about how Eren would react after the fact, but you've been holding on to these feelings for far too long. He's your best friend. At least he'll hear you out, and even if he doesn't like you, he'll at least try and support you. And still be your best friend... I think.”

Armin knows this. His mind already knows this. But his heart is scared.

“Just.. let's do it this way. You dance for Eren and confess if we win the budget for the play. I know thats more important in your head than whatever feelings you have for him. But if we don't win the budget... you don't have to worry about it.” Annie proposes something insane and Armin doesn't know if he has the heart to dance on that stage to whatever sappy romantic tune he has in his head for Eren to see his entire heart and soul. But at the same time, dancer Armin, the carefree one that solely dances for music and music itself, has pushed shy Armin forward, to take that leap of faith. “....Fine.”

* * *

“This is so much fun!” Sasha screams as she maneuvers herself backwards through the forest on school grounds. Now there is a week to go and everyone at least as a decent grip on basic maneuvering. While Armin isn't fancy or anything, he can get by just fine. And there are others like him, just sticking with what they're used to. Marco comes up to him and they share an understanding smile as they fly through the forest at a moderate speed and _normal_ maneuvering.

“Ugh You shouldn't be so damn awesome at _everything _Mikasa!!!” Eren screams at the top of his lungs and almost crashes into the tree in front of him. Lucky for him, Reiner and Bertoldt were right behind him and skillfully guided him away from the tree. Upon seeing this Jean laughs his ass off before actually hitting his forehead against a tree branch. His skills, however, enabled him to spin away from the offending tree and to a _safer _place. Eren in turn laughs and the two flip each other off before Jean speeds off.

“Whoa! Thanks guys!” Eren looks back to Reiner and Bertoldt, belatedly thanking the two for their help because Jean laughed his ass off.

“Just keep your eyes front Eren.” Reiner may look a little intimidating sometimes, but that big teddy bear watches out for everyone.

“I'm glad we got there before you actually ran into the tree.” Bertoldt is a complete opposite to Reiner, but they both are good people at heart worrying about everyone in the drama club.

“Eren. Don't push yourself.” Mikasa flies past the three and even adds a spin to her maneuvering. Even midair she looks graceful. Damn Mikasa and her awesome genes.

Connie adds some speed and yells at Armin. “Hey Armin, are you sure we can't do some cool tricks in our opening?!!!”

Armin screams in response “I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INJURIES CAUSED BY RECKLESS MANEUVERING!!!”

Marco adds, “If you want to go to the emergency room and pay for that painful visit, by all means go ahead though!!”

Connie cringes. “I fucking hate the hospital. No thanks!”

“Going the safe route, huh. Talk about boring.” Ymir looks over to Historia. “Armin is just looking out for us. We can practice for the play later though. How about that Ymir?” Even with her attempts to pull her hair back, the ponytail as become something of barely holding her blonde strands back, black hairtie almost falling out of her hair. Even so, she looks free and happy. A small smile graces Ymir's face. “As long as its the two of us, I'm fine with anything Historia.”

“Alright looking good everyone! Get over to the edge of the forest and break for lunch!” Hanji cups their hands and yells.

Silently Armin is greeted by Annie. “Did you figure out what song you wanted to dance to?”

Marco, already aware of the plan, looks down to Armin. Armin in turn blushes a bright pink. “I-I thought about all kinds of songs, but in the end, I could only think of.... Sweet... Devil...”

“Oh, that Hatsune Miku song, huh?” Marco, while not as much of an otaku as Armin, at least knows of Vocaloid. “Its an interesting song choice for you Armin. But the translations are just one huge confession so I guess it counts. Eren barely knows Japanese though.”

“And that's my only _saving grace._ Unless Mikasa started teaching him without letting me know.”

“Are you kidding me? He barely gets by in his required Spanish class. How can he be good at learning one foreign language and not the other?” Marco laughs. “I don't know, it could be possible who knows!!” Armin squeaks and worried Armin's mind runs a mile a minute.

“Well, that's good. We need Mikasa's help now though.” Annie casually mentions and Armin pales. “W-what I have to wear the costume too?! That module is t-t-t-too much!!”

“Who knows. Maybe Eren isn't as straight as he thinks and has a crossdressing kink.” Annie smirks and flies away.

Armin looks at Marco with literal fear in his eyes. “M-Marco...”

“Now now, you're supposed to worry about this _after _we've won right?”

“But we _have _to win, so that's why I'm worried.”

* * *

“Hey, have you guys seen Armin?” Eren sits down next to Sasha and Connie. Sasha stops biting into her boiled potato before looking over to Connie. “I'm pretty sure Armin is working on something for tomorrow... or was it for Saturday?”

“Not really sure. He wants to finish it up on his own though, so told all of us to not worry about it.”

“Really? Alright then...” Eren responds in kind. But as he eats whatever sandwich he stuffed into his bag this morning worry starts to eat away at him. He hasn't really seen much of Armin these past few weeks. Sure they all practiced their routine and ODM training, getting bruises from the practice but enjoying it nonetheless. But there was a difference between practice and personally seeing Armin. It seemed like all Armin did now was hide from Eren so then they wouldn't even talk to each other alone. It worried Eren, more than he realized it could have. Did he do something wrong, and Armin was ignoring him because of it...? Eren only hoped it was stress from the concert....

Because if it was more than that, Eren doesn't know if he could even deal with not talking to Armin like they once did.

* * *

_First _Annie has a plan for him to crossdress because he needs to confess to Eren in a big way... and _now_ he stands in a yellow minidress and a black vest with short yellow heels fishnet tights and a black pair of bunny ears... _for the culture festival no less_.

Why was that though _why_. Mikasa could've been better for this, not _him_. But all of the guys were looking at him.... with all these weird eyes... And...of course... Eren wasn't....?

No, he couldn't even look in Eren's direction. He was too embarrassed to look his way. Besides he was in the back helping Mikasa make monstrous amounts of cheeseburgers. He wouldn't look back inside the classroom. He won't search for Eren. He'll focus on advertising for their class.

“_Welcome ladies and gentlemen. If you all would like to eat some delicious cheeseburgers, please come visit class 1-04~”_

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, a huge wave of people came into class 1-04, in hopes of some good cheeseburgers. Armin led the way with a gentle smile and for a moment Eren stares at his blonde best friend. He looks _amazing_ in clothes not suited for his gender. Was it because of his slim frame? He has the burning desire to hug Armin close to his body, and he feels heat from whatever anger he feels towards the other boys. They look like they could eat Armin if permitted to. And somehow that doesn't settle with the brunette in the slightest.

_He's mine, got that? _Eren doesn't even recognize that he's said such things in his head and just continues on with burger making.

Annie looks up from plating, Mikasa looks up from flipping burgers, and Marco just smiles.

Looks like Armin has more of a chance than he expected. Not that they would tell him yet.

* * *

“Eren, I want you to memorize these.” Mikasa hands Eren a piece of paper. The words look like a jumbled mess and nothing like he's ever seen in his life. “Just what is this Mikasa?”

Before leaving his room Mikasa stares right into Eren's eyes. “You'll find out tomorrow, if we can win the budget for your club.”

“Hey what about you! You're practically in the club too, so aren't you in it too!!” Eren sighs. Looking back at the piece of paper he doesn't really get it. “Sweet Devil? What the hell is this?” He thinks about it for a total of five minutes before sitting in front of his TV to play some video games to pass the time.

* * *

“Are you sure these uniforms are alright?” Everyone crowds around each other, helping to adjust the straps on their harnesses. Today was the day. So in preparation to “blow everyone's mind” Armin pulled an all-nighter finishing their capes.

“So um... I figured that it was a special day for us, and I wanted to drum up some excitement for the play so um... here.” Armin holds the stack of green capes in front of everyone and he heard some gasps when they saw the Wings of Freedom. Armin's mind was always the creative kind, so when he had these vast and outrageous ideas, people thought because it was Armin he wouldn't disappoint. And once again, he pulled it off. It was worth the total of 5 band-aids on his fingers to see everyone's eyes gleaming with delight as they put the green material over their shoulders.

“Ne ne, do I look cool or what?” Sasha turns around and believe it or not she _did _look good. Amazing some would argue. It was something about that uniform that they wore, it was just leaving people with the ability to stare without words escaping their mouths.

Mikasa is one to notice the skin colored bandaids around Armin's pale fingers. “Armin. You're hurt.”

“No don't worry Mikasa. I just pricked my fingers.” Armin visibly gulps as he tries to ease Mikasa's worried stare.

“I could've helped you.”

“But I wanted to do this for everyone. It wouldn't count if I relied on people to do it for me.”

At this point Eren also notices that Armin has hands covered in bandages. “Armin...”

The blonde tries his very best to not look into those gorgeous green eyes. Otherwise all of the courage he's barely managed to pick up over the past three weeks would just go down the drain. “I-I'm fine Eren. A-Anyways, I want you to look at this.” Armin opens his phone to a video he saved onto it. “I was thinking about a good entry for us, and luckily this year we're doing the concert at the outdoor venue by the soccer fields. So I was hoping that we'd be able to do something like this....”

Eren looks at the video (Armin probably made it at like 5am but even as a rough it looks _good_. Armin looks like he needs to crash as soon as this is over though.) “Do you think you can do it?”

There are many things he could say right now, but his mind is too confused by whatever predatory instincts has awakened inside him in regards to Armin. So instead of whatever he wants to do, like pulling Armin to his chest and squeezing the life out of him, or pushing him to that locker behind him to kiss every single inch of that blonde beauty (Those strange thoughts have appeared in his dreams as of late...), he just answers the question. “Yeah, I'll be able to do it.”

* * *

And do it he did. _How _did he manage to land a hook on the top of the venue without crashing into a wall or destroying any lights or other equipment, he doesn't know. But he screams the line he memorized for this moment.

“I... I want to join the Survey Corps! So then I can destroy all of the Titans!”

“Wait Eren!” Mikasa comes flying out from the forest, leaving people to stare at this raven haired beauty. As graceful as a swan, she lands on top of the venue. “If you're joining, I'll join too. So then I can protect you.”

“Tch, I don't need to to treat me like a _younger brother or a kid_!”

“But Eren, Mikasa is worried about you. Like me.” Armin takes his cue and flies out of the forest. There's a thrill that rushes through his body at the thought of the gaping mouths of the people watching them as they fly in the air. People must be wondering how they managed to do it... But there is nothing he can tell them, because even he can't really believe that he's _really doing it_. Sure, he practiced with all of the others in the drama club. But... _he really can't believe that he's really doing it in front of all of these people_.

He may not be graceful like Mikasa, but he manages to get a decent landing next to Eren. But he is reminded of the fact that he has to look into those dangerously green eyes and he takes a moment to breathe, and to swallow the fears he knows he has. “Its gonna be tough, trying to take out all of the Titans on your own. Let us help you, Eren. We'll do it together, and then when its over... we can explore the outside world! So that we will be able to see the ocean, and the walk on the fields of sand, and the lands of ice. To see what truly is out there besides what the Walls has shown us.”

Armin moves his hands to his waist, where he safely unclips the ODM gear and scabbards that were resting on his thighs. (These weren't the real props they were gonna use for the play, but it was cool to make people believe that these things were what they were using for the play. The ODM gear and the gas though... Those were the real things.)

The gear clangs to the roof of the venue. Armin is able to face Eren and Mikasa with a grin, the thrill of being able to dance taking over his fear or feelings towards Eren. It was a pure grin, it made Eren forget that somehow Armin was the slightest out of character all of this time. “Alright, sure. We'll fight together. And walk out of those Walls towards freedom.” He also unclips his gear.

“Where Eren goes, I'll go as well.” Mikasa's gear follows Eren's and everyone from the drama club comes out from the forest and flies towards the bottom of the venue where they were supposed to dance. The clanging of gear hitting the ground hits the audience's ears and everyone just... stares.

“Hello everyone of Shingeki High. We are the Drama Club. Please come to our production “Shingeki no Kyojin” on May 25 if this was interesting to you in the slightest.” The music starts playing and Armin tries not to get too excited, if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

And as fast as it started, it ended. Their few minutes of glory on the stage just flutters with the wind, and before the members _fully _realized it, they danced their entire routine, and people were _clapping_.

They turned around to pick up their gear, but it was gone. They assumed that Hanji and Moblit had grabbed it while the audience was watching them dance. Probably was a good call too, considering people were too dazed from that dance to really think about picking up their gear.

“That was.. freaking awesome, don't you think?” Connie is sprawled across a bench looking up at the deep orange colored sky.

“Wasn't that though...?” Sasha asks in the same dazed manner.

“It would be nice if we won the budget though.” Bertoldt says with a shaky laugh.

“Even if we didn't win it, we did the best we could.” Reiner lightly punches Bertoldt's shoulder, but it probably was harder than originally intended...

“That was pretty cool man.” Jean grins. Marco chuckles as he drinks from his water bottle. “And you weren't really into it in the beginning.”

“S-Shut up Marco.”

“Aww, the dude's blushing. Didn't know he had it in him to blush like that.” Ymir laughs.

“Ymir! Don't say that to Jean. You know they're still in that like each other but don't wanna say it phase.” Historia blushes when she realizes she actually said that in front of everyone... including Jean and Marco.

“Hey, have you guys seen Armin?” Eren asks.

“I think he's by the venue or something.” Connie responds.

But as Eren is about to go there Mikasa and Annie appear in front of him and stop him. “Armin needs some time alone.” Mikasa says.

“What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something?” Eren asks.

“No, he's just waiting for the results to come out.” Annie responds.

“Whoa, is it already that time?” Jean looks at his phone. “Damn it really is..”

“Jean...” Marco looks at him weirdly. “You really... danced with your phone on you?”

“Yeah, what's the problem?”

“...No nevermind. At least it was safe.” Marco sighs.

* * *

The rest of the drama club comes back to the venue, but as per Mikasa and Annie's warning, gave Armin some space. They all were worried about the same thing after all.

Thee student council president comes out on the stage, and everyone stops breathing for a moment as they come up to the mic.

“Waah, what an amazing culture festival this year has been. Thank you to all of the students and faculty that worked together to create yet another amazing festival here at Shingeki High. Now, as everyone here is aware, the winner this year will get extra funding for their club. It can be used however the winner seems fit. As a result, many clubs did their upmost best to win this extra funding, and we have finally come to a decision.”

The short seconds feel like an eternity to everyone on the floor and Armin feels his heart race. The pulsing of his heart at his throat is something he welcomes once again as he waits for the student council president to just _say who the winner is dammit_.

After a long and heavy silence, the president speaks into the microphone. “Congratulations Drama Club, you are the winners!!”

At first people were stunned. And then Connie smiles. Sasha looks around and raises her hands up in the air and before anyone knew it everyone was erupting with their yells of joy. Armin, while happy, can't put any more strength in his legs and collapses on the floor. “We did it...” Those words seem so distant. He didn't even realize that he was saying them in the first place.

“Yeah Armin. We did it.” Eren smiles fondly, taking in the way Armin's eyes shine despite the dazed expression on his face. “And it was all thanks to you.”

* * *

As all of the people left for the evening the Drama Club still remained by the venue. Part of it was for the celebration, where Hanji and Moblit brought them meat and grilled up some skewers for their celebratory dinner. Another part of it was Armin's sudden disappearance, followed by Annie and Mikasa's as well.

“I mean, maybe Armin is taking some time to process what actually happened, don't you think?” Reiner tells Eren after swallowing a piece of his meat skewer.

“That could be true..” Bertoldt responds in kind. He kind of figured out what Armin was planning on doing, but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything, so just let it be.

“Who knows, maybe Armin is preparing a surprise of his own?” Marco smiles innocently.

There were too many possibilities when it came to Armin, so they all mumbled to themselves about what Armin could possibly be up to.

* * *

Once Armin opened his eyes, he almost screamed. Eyeliner and fake lashes. Eyeshadow and highlight. Sparkling pink lips. Hair half up and parted into short pigtails held with rubber bands with a butterfly pattern that sticks out on both sides of the hairtie.

He's already embarrassed enough as it is with the outfit he's wearing. Its _actually_ the Honey Whip module Hatsune Miku wears, but at least Mikasa and Annie were merciful enough to have him wear a black tank top that was too short on him instead of a bra (because lets face it... It's pretty much a bra. After seeing the Module in action in various Project Diva games Armin can only say its a bra) And the miniskirt was split open and _at least he was wearing shorts, but it is still bad enough_. He doesn't feel steady in the boots he's wearing. The manicure is still drying, so he can't really move around to cover himself up anymore than the clothing does.

“I'm not _trying _to seduce Eren!” Armin yelps.

“Calm down Armin. I know you're not, but you are using a song which is 'trying to be seductive.'” Mikasa coolly counters. Damn her and her fluent Japanese skills.

“A-And even so, Eren will not be looking at _me_ per say. What if it's the 'me' he sees in this outfit. Looking like... a _girl_.” Armin's mind is filled with worry upon worry.

“Then Eren needs a kick down there to listen to reason.” Annie is as cool as ever as she holds the fan over Armin's half-dry manicure.

“While.. Annie is wrong about the method, we will make sure Eren knows it's Armin out there.” Mikasa adds some more frill on the skirt, expertly sewing it on and snapping the thread with a click of her teeth.

“We know it's Armin Arlert doing what he does best to convey his emotions. And if Eren can't see that, then maybe you should just give up on him.” Annie pitches in casually, and Armin barely shakes his head. “No.... I think I can only do... _this_ because its Eren. Nobody else... would make me feel like this. That I want to use the thing I know how to do best to express my emotions.”

“That's good to hear. Eren needs somebody like you to keep him in check anyways.” Of course Mikasa would know that. They're adopted siblings.  
  


“Its done.” Annie stands back up.

“Alright. Are you ready Armin?”

“No... but if I don't do it now, I'll never be ready.” Armin walks a little to try and find his balance. It's not that bad, actually. One step in front of the other, spin... and Armin can stand on his feet even in these heels. That's good to know. Deep breath... deep breath... Armin's mind clears, and he is more determined now. “Alright, I'm ready.”

* * *

“Alright kids, I think your president has something to say!” Hanji turns on the stage lights, but Armin is yet to be seen. But his voice is ringing throughout the venue.

“Um.. Congrats everyone. We all tried our best, and we were able to land more funding for our production.” Ymir and Sasha yell at that. “But um... I guess this is a... certain present for... a certain guy, and um.. yeah. I hope my message reaches you.”

Armin walks out onto the stage, heels, skirt and all. He can't bring himself to look at the group even if they are close friends of his. And then he feels the heat of stage lights on his face, he hears the gasps and whistles from people. But he's waiting until he hears the music to come on.

He thanks the music and dance gods for calming his nerves, and he can bring himself to look up. His eyes lock onto the one person in his eyes. In the back by the forest. That's all he needs to look at. Spin around here, arm move here, and time for that smile.

_Make up and dress up I'm becoming lovely too_

_I'll make my eyelashes long with mascara and fake eyelashes_

_My eyeliner is perfect with bold shadow and highlight_

_As for lips, I'll make them fuller with a sparkling pink color_

Armin can't bring himself to worry about anything anymore. He moves to the music, walks around the stage as if the 3cm heel he wasn't used to 10 minutes ago are nothing. Moves his hips and shoulders, and he can even bring himself to laugh when Marco encourages the moves.

He won't look anywhere else. Just at Eren. The mic is plugged in. for the special moment. He's not sure if he should even do it in the first place, but Mikasa and Annie insisted.

He faces the back of the stage, and turns on the mic. He wonders if he should be so bold, wonders if he should just do it on stage.

“Hey Armin, you can do it. You planned this from the beginning. I'm sure Eren will love it.” Mikasa calmly says into his ear.

'If you say so Mikasa...'

_I love you, the truth is_

_I want to be your 'only' one_

_I'm sorry not to become meekly_

_I love you baby!_

The Japanese and English lyrics come out of him so easily as he steps off of the stage, eyes locked onto Eren. He adds in turns and approaches Eren slowly but surely. He thinks Marco tried to slap his ass, and Ymir definitely got one in. He thinks Jean is jaw-dropped, and Bertoldt is hiding behind his hands maybe. Reiner..._is he blushing?_ Connie, Sasha, and Historia are yelling at Armin “Go get 'im Armin!!” But despite being literally next to them their voices are so distant to him as he continues singing and dancing his heart to Eren.

Finally he reaches his destination. There's a vague thought in the back of his mind that really he could be Miku in this situation, stand on his toes a little and he'd be able to kiss Eren. But he needs to finish this out, and then worry about everything else after that.

_I love you, that's the truth_

_You want to become my “only” one, don't you?_

_I have only you, its really true!_

_So kiss me, do you love Sweet Devil_

Armin is very lucky because everyone made room for him on the grass to walk around, but this grass is _not_ for these heels. Were the sprinklers on earlier? Armin decides to fight nature anyways. He spins on his heels and makes those hearts with his hands. This wasn't a choreographed routine, just stuff he saw from MMDs and concerts. But the idea is _still the same_. Tell him how you feel doing the thing you can do best. What calms him a little more is the fact that the others are dancing along. The VDM Remix is definitely something everyone could get into after all. Eren's not dancing, but his eyes are definitely on him. Somehow it spurs Armin on, makes him bolder than earlier. He does a smooth body roll, and his fingers, in the process of sliding them down his chest, got snagged on the button and... _oh_, Eren's eyes got bigger.

He's hitting up on the final part of the song. It's almost over, and he can finally get out of this outfit. But because his concentration broke, nature decided to play with him and he slips on some mud. Just when he's falling down, Eren grabs his hand and pulls him to his chest. Armin looks into those eyes, eyes that he was fond of from the get-go, and he can smile at the person he's known since his youth, the person who he has fallen in love with.

_I'm sorry, but its all lies_

_I have to be your “only” one_

_Can you love me through life?_

_To seal the vow, a kiss will do_

_Do you love Sweet Devil_

The music is gone, and everyone is staring at the scene with big eyes. Its almost like a dramatic scene in some drama that's on TV, but Armin pays none of it any mind.

Eren doesn't let him go, and Armin just stays silent, looking at Eren.

“So that's what Mikasa gave me yesterday. Lyrics to your song.”

Armin looks at him strangely but Eren pulls him away to fish for the crumpled paper in his jeans. (Because like everyone else except Mikasa and Annie, he too got changed back in his normal comfortable clothes) When he pulls it out he looks down, scans the words on the paper.

And the realization hits him, Armin can see it on his face. He was worried that Eren would actually reject him like he dreamed about, but the worries fly out of the window when Eren blushes a bright pink and smiles. This makes Armin smile and blush as well.

“So uh... Sweet Devil huh? Have you done that to anyone else?” Eren asks casually. Armin can tell there's more behind that though, and he's ecstatic about it. “Only you Eren. I'd only be able to do this kind of... _confession_ to you because it's _you_. If that.. makes any sense. Ever since we were in middle school I've liked you in that way, you know? I've never been able to love anyone else since you were in my thoughts.”

“So that explains the Jean thing last year.” Eren laughs.

“Hey why are you laughing bastard!” Jean yells, but Marco cuts in with a smile. “Just let it go Jean. I think Armin will get to hear that confession he's wanted.”

Everyone watches with a terrifying level of intensity, but Eren can't even feel the heat of their stares. “To tell you the truth, I've been having strange... dreams. Lately... about... you. Things I want to do with you. But I wondered if that was something I made obvious or something... thats why you were avoiding me or... yeah.”

“No Eren... I was, trying to pull it together. But Annie and Mikasa kind of... _encouraged _me to confess to you. I was trying to make it so that we could be friends, and then I wouldn't lose you. Because even if you wouldn't like me the way I wanted you to, at least you would still be my friend, and that is something I cherish more than anything.” Armin tries to cover himself with that jacket but its sadly too short and somewhat torn. Guess he danced too hard for Eren....

Eren and Armin stay quiet for a little while. They're taking a little while to collect their thoughts. That's when Ymir got fed up.

“Just fucking kiss each other already!!”

“Stop it Ymir, let them do it at their own pace.” Historia smiles. “It must be a little strange because they're childhood friends.”

While some of them were merciful and patient, (Marco, Historia, Mikasa and in some sort, Annie and Bertoldt) others (Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Reiner and Jean) were lowly chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Armin giggles and with a soft click turns off his mic and removes the earpiece. With nowhere to put it he's just about to hold it in his hands when Hanji flies by to take the equipment with a hum and a soft smile. “The audience is waiting boys. So, are you gonna kiss or not?” And as fast as Hanji flies by, Hanji disappears to the back of the venue where Annie and Mikasa are, staring with an intensity the others have.

Eren takes Armin's face into his hands, his soft skin slightly heated but so wonderful to touch. “So... I guess it took some time for both of us to get there, but I guess we're going out?”

Armin puts his hands on top of Eren's. Doesn't mind the sting some of his fingertips have from being pricked one too many times the night before. How can he, when he has the biggest smile on his face looking at that one guy he's been in love with for a large part of his life. “I'd like it very much if we were to go out.”

The chanting gets louder when the two grow closer. Even in heels Armin is shorter than Eren (blame that growth spurt he got last summer, even _Mikasa_ was shorter than him and it was actually _noticible_) but he has no qualms going up on his toes to meet Eren halfway for a mere pressing of lips. But that mere pressing of lips was enough for both the couple and the audience.

And for the Drama Club, it was the best conclusion to their night.

* * *

Eren and Armin were very... _comfortable _with the transition of being best friends to boyfriends. To some people, it was... _too_ comfortable sometimes. Examples of it being at lunch and Eren would pull Armin onto his lap and it would either end up with them feeding each other or making out as if they weren't in a public setting. But, it was also good because then the jocks wouldn't come up to Armin as easily as it used to, because Eren would practically be with him as much as he could.

The Drama Club used their funding well and in full, for their props and settings. After some painful crashes inside the theater, Armin and Hanji decided that they needed to practice this outside, and make it an outdoors play. They figured the venue they danced at was good enough.

Meanwhile, Jean and Marco finally got on the relationship train after stumbling around each other and their tongues during “proper confession time.” In actuality Ymir got fed up and pushed Marco into Jean so they could kiss instead of talk. (she was still mad she couldn't do the same to Armin and decided to do it to Marco instead.)

Speaking of, Ymir declared with pride that she wasn't gonna go to college. Because apparently Historia wasn't gonna go to college. Historia was worried about her girlfriend, but Ymir stopped everything with a kiss to the blonde's lips and a ring on her finger. “You should know by now, Historia. I'll follow you no matter what you decide to do. So, will you marry me?” Nobody has seen Historia cry like she did after hugging Ymir and screaming “Yes Ymir, yes!”

And as relationships go, Annie and Mikasa are strange. They talk to each other a lot, they're training partners... but they're more than friends. Sometimes. They hold hands on multiple occasions, but nobody can decipher whether they're going out or not. Bertoldt, though doting boy as he is when it comes to Annie, can only shed a tear or two to see Annie smile like she did when she was younger.

And then we talk about Reiner and Bertoldt... Sasha and Connie snicker a lot when Reiner refers to Bert as his “partner.” But they've always been “partners” since they all met up in middle school. Connie has even asked out loud how their relationship would work out, but gave up after a few minutes. “Well, as long as they're happy right?”

And then Connie and Sasha... They both decided they were gonna go and open up a diner sometime in the future. Sasha isn't so keen on losing her hunting skills right now and Connie can only pale at the thought of Sasha _hunting_. (One time during their break last year Sasha invited him out for a hunting trip with her family, and lets say Connie is glad to still be alive right now.)

As for Armin, he wants to go to college. At least to get a fuller understanding of Japanese. Eren isn't keen on going to college, he hates school as it is. He figures he can do whatever odd jobs until they save enough for their trip to Japan. (That may be the first of many trips out of the country, but for now, it will be enough.)

Armin worries about the drama club because they're all third years. They were graduating, and Hanji was not officially the drama club advisor. Maybe that Nifa girl will be interested in keeping the drama club alive. She was only a first year, but she looked so excited when she approached Armin a week after the cultural festival and saying how much she liked the theatrical opening to their performance.

When his mind goes on overdrive like this, its times like this when Eren presses himself close to Armin, sliding a hand over his waist and pressing a kiss into his hair. “You're overthinking again.”

“Aha, you caught me again.” Armin lets his thoughts slow to a stop as he continues to watch whatever anime is on right now. “Ne Eren... Do you think that the play will be alright?”

“Of course it will be Armin. We've worked hard to make it happen. Word out there says the Principal is also coming out to watch the play.”

“But doesn't he watch them all?”

“I don't think he actually does but hey I heard he's purchased a ticket for opening night.”

“Oooh, I guess we'll have to impress him then.” Eren laughs and the two sit watching the TV before getting bored. Taking the TV remote Eren turns it off and pulls Armin up on his feet with his other hand. “C'mon Armin. Let's dance.”

The two move the coffee table again and face each other as Armin's phone shuffles music, and Roki blasts through the speakers. They jump, dance whatever their bodies want to, and smile. Eren isn't great at dancing but when he dances with Armin, its fun. And when Armin lets everything go and has that carefree smile on his face, that's all that he really needs.

So they dance the night away, chasing away worries about what will happen tomorrow, and enjoying what they have right now.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two weeks of watching MMDs to realize I needed to write a fic, but in the end it wasn't even comedic aha... anyways songs mentioned
> 
> Bangarang-Skrillex  
Step-KARA  
Lamb-GARNiDELiA  
Tik Tok-Kesha  
FAKE IT-Perfume  
Sweet Devil-HachioujiP feat. Hatsune Miku  
Sweet Devil HachioujiP VDM Remix feat. Hatsune Miku  
Roki-MikitoP feat. Kagamine Rin
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I still have ideas to write for this ship and playing the video game(s) haven't helped in the slightest. I even added Nifa into the fic barely because I used Armin for Territory Recover Mode and it just came out like that. I put mentions of "stat raising" from Persona games because I'm also playing Persona Q2 on the side. Also, the Junior High tidbits were totally intentional lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to comment thoughts or other possible Erearu prompts^^


End file.
